Worldvision Song Contest
Worldvision Song Contest 3 Nisan 2013'de Facebook'da yapılmaya başlanmıştır.Bağımsızlığına kavuşmuş her ülkenin katılımı serbesttir.Uzun süre şike ve haksızlık olmuş bu yarışmada 12.yarışmadan itibaren yenilenme ön plandadır.Yarışma her geçen gün geliştirilmektedir.İlk yarışma kurucu adminin seçtiği ülke olan Ukrayna'da yapılmıştır.İlk yarışmadan beri aralıksız katılan tek ülke İsveç'tir.Worldvision'un en fazla kazanan yarışmacısı Aslı Göknur'dur,en fazla kazanan ülkesi Almanya'dır ve en başarılı ülke olarak Finlandiya kabul edilir. (3 April 2013, Facebook has been started. Independence gained the participation of each country is free. For a long time from match-fixing and unfair competition, innovation has been at the forefront of this contest Twelve. The contest is being developed every day. Ukraine is the first country in the competition were chosen by the founding admin. Sweden is the only country involved in a row since the first competition. Worldvision'un Aslı Göknur's up winning contestant, winning over the country is Germany and Finland are considered as the most successful country.{Google Translate}) Winners 1-ukraine.jpg|1.WSC Ukraine-Kyiv 2-sweden.jpg|2.WSC Sweden-Stockholm 3-germany.jpg|3.WSC Germany-Berlin 4-turkey.jpg|4.WSC Turkey-Izmir 5-denmark.jpg|5.WSC Denmark-Copenhagen 6-iceland.jpg|6.WSC Iceland-Reykjavik 7-san marino.jpg|7.WSC San Marino-San Marino 8-iceland.jpg|8.WSC Iceland-Reykjavik 9-slovenia.jpg|9.WSC Slovenia-Ljubljana 10-romania.jpg|10.WSC Romania-Bucharest 11-usa.jpg|11.WSC USA-Washington 12-finland.jpg|12.WSC Finland-Helsinki 13-colombia.jpg|13.WSC Colombia-Bogota 14-turkey.jpg|14.WSC Turkey-Istanbul 15-romania.jpg|15.WSC Romania-Bucharest 16-denmark.jpg|16.WSC Denmark-Copenhagen 17-germany.jpg|17.WSC Germany-Hamburg 18-united kingdom.jpg|18.WSC UK-London 19-sweden.jpg|19.WSC Sweden-Malmö 20-norway.jpg|20.WSC Norway-Oslo 21-switzerland.jpg|21.WSC Switzerland-Zurich 22-germany.jpg|22.WSC Germany-Hannover 23-switzerland.jpg|23.WSC Switzerland-Basel 24-portugal.jpg|24.WSC Portugal-Lisbon 25-norway.jpg|25.WSC Norway-Bergen pizap.com13852105748461.jpg|26.WSC Finland Home Write the second section of your page here. OGAE Awards Best Singers Themes Yarışma kuralları gereğince kazanan yarışmacı birdaha ki yarışmanın temasını kendi belirleyebilir.Fakat istediği kadar serbest olamaz adminler tarafından belirlenen çeşitli temalardan birini seçebilir. (In accordance with the rules of the competition specify your own theme contest winner that ever again. But wishes can not be released until the admins can select one of the available themes.) | |} Participated in the Country and Competitors Informations Winners Table Winner Singers Loreen Loreen yarışmayı "Euphoria"şarkısı ile kazanmayı başarmıştır.Daha sonra dan Fas'ı "My Heart is Refushing Me" ile temsil eden Loreen sekizincilik almıştır.On üçüncü yarışma tekrar İsveç'i temsil eden Loreen dördüncülük almıştır. (Loreen contest "Euphoria" has managed to win with the song. Then, from Morocco "My Heart is Refushing Me" was represented by the eighth Loreen. Loreen fourth representing the thirteenth contest again from Sweden.) Lena Meyer Landrut İkinci yarışmayı sadece iki farkla kazanan Lena "Satellite"şarkısıyla kazanmıştır . Norveç'i de "Stardust"adlı şarkıyla temsil etmiş olan Lena yedincilik almıştır . Yedinciliğin ardından tekrar Almanya adına "Taken by Stranger" adlı şarkısıyla temsil eden Lena yarı finalde on birinci olarak finale çıkmayı bir puanla kaçırmıştır. (Lena only two narrowly won the second competition, "Satellite" won song. In Norway "Stardust," which is represented Lena's song from seventh place. Seventh, then again, on behalf of Germany "Taken by Stranger his song" Lena, representing a semi-final exit points on the first missed the finals.) Sezen Aksu Üçüncü yarışmada "Unuttun Mu Beni?" adlı şarkıyla beklenmedik bir şekilde yarışmayı kazanan Sezen Aksu yaşı en ileri olan worldvision birincisidir. (The third competition, "Unuttun Mu Beni?" Sezen Aksu's song unexpectedly won the competition with the most advanced age Worldvision first.) Emmelie de Forest Dördüncü yarışma kazanan Emmelie "Only Teardrops"adlı şarkısıyla zafere ulaşmış daha sonra tekrar Danimarka'yı temsil etmiş ve "Let It Fall"adlı şarkıyla yedinci olmuştur. (Winner of the contest the fourth Emmelie "Only Teardrops" from Denmark again later represented the triumphant song, and "Let It Fall" has been named the seventh song.) Yohanna Yarışmadaki ilk yarı final uygulamasında hem yarı finalde hem de finalde kazanan Yohanna "Is It True?"adlı şarkıyla zafer kazanmıştır . "I Miss You" adlı şarkıyla daha sonra dan onuncu , "Say Goodbye"adlı şarkıyla da katılmış fakat derecesi kayıtlarda bulunamamış ve araştırılmaya başlanmıştır. (In the first semifinal of the contest and winning the semi-finals and the finals Yohanna "Is It True?" Song from victory. "I Miss You" song from the tenth, then, "Say Goodbye" from the records found and started to search for the degree, but also participated in the song.) Valentina Monetta Altıncı yarışma "Crisalide(Vola)"adlı şarkıyla ülkesini katıldığı ilk yarışmada zafere ulaştırmıştır . Daha sonra "The Social Network"adlı şarkısıyla tekrar San Marino'yu temsil edecekken San Marino yarışmadan çekilmiştir. (The sixth contest "Crisalide (Vola)" from the land of song and reached his first victory in the competition. Then, "The Social Network" a song contest was taken back to San Marino San Marino edecekken represented.) Jonsi&Greta Salome İzlanda'yı bir yarışma arayla tekrar zafere ulaştıran Greta Salome ve Jonsi "Never Forget"adlı şarkıyla kazanmışlardır. (Iceland Greta Salome and Jonsi the victory over an interval of a contest "Never Forget" from the song won.) Maja Keuc İki puan farkla ülkesine zafer kazandırmıştır . Maja Keuc "No One" adlı şarkıyla 176 puan alarak kazanmıştır arkasındaki ülkelerle puan farkı çok azdı ve son oylarda yükselerek zafere ulaştı. (Gained the victory margin to two points. Maja Keuc "No One" from countries behind the song won with a score of 176 points, and there was very little difference in the votes rose last triumphed.) Mandinga Yarışma boyunca oylamada ilk dörte girmeyi başaramayan Romanya birden yükselerek son anda yarışmayı "Zaleilah"adlı şarkıyla kazanmıştır . Daha sonra "The Bling"adlı şarkıyla sekizincilik almıştır. (Romania failed to vote for the first four to enter the competition increased more than the competition at the last minute "Zaleilah" song gained from. Then, "The Bling"'s song was eighth.)